darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf Whistle/Transcript
The Missing Druids Pikkustix *'Pikkupstix:' Hello there! Welcome to my humble abode. How can I help you? *'Player:' Hello there, I'm name, the adventurer. Do you have a quest for me? *'Pikkupstix:' Well I do have something you could look into, although I don't know if I would call it a quest, as such. But if you do have some free time, could you look into the whereabouts of my two assistants, Scalectrix and Bowloftrix? *'Player:' Why, have they gone missing? *'Pikkupstix:' Well, they are only slightly late compared to poor Feletrix... Actually they are quite late, to be honest. I sent them out this morning to gather supplies, and they have not returned. It is a little worrying. They were over by the old dry well in west Taverley, opposite the watermill. Could you take a look for me? After accepting quest. *'Player:' All right, I am sure they are fine. They are probably just taking their time, or maybe stopped for a chat. *'Pikkupstix:' Oh, I do hope so! Thank you my lad/lass! The Druids Found Scalectrix *'Player:' Hey, are you Scalectrix; the assistant to Pikkupstix? *'Scalectrix:' Yes! How did you know that? *'Player:' He sent me to find you, apparently you were supposed to be back a while ago. *'Scalectrix:' Well, I would have come back, but Bowloftrix has been captured by trolls! I've been waiting here for someone to come and help me! *'Player:' Trolls! Where are they? *'Scalectrix:' They're in this well. But don't go in there! There are way too many to handle! We need something to keep them at bay or to break them up; something that will scare them. I tried using a spirit wolf, but they just laughed. The leaders seem immune to the howl of the spirit wolf...but without something to thin their numbers we'll never get Bowloftrix back! Please, sir/madam, can you let Pikkupstix know what has happened? I'm sure with your help he can come up with something to drive away these trolls. *'Player:' Look, I'll just go and take a look myself. I am trained for this sort of thing, after all. **'Scalectrix:' Be careful! **''The player descends into the dry well to confront the trolls.'' **'Player:' All right you trolls, let the druid go! Wow...there certainly are a lot of you... **'Wolf Meat:' Hur hur hur, more food come to us! **'Player:' I warn you, you'd better let him go! **'Wolf Bones:' Or what? Wolf Bones tink you're not gonna last long! Specially not if we cut 'em into little bitty bites! **''If the player has a spirit wolf summoned:'' **''Wolf Meat: Lookit! There's a little puppy!'' **''Wolf Bones: Stoopid Hooman! We's been eatin' wolves fer breakfast since we wus tiny! We's not scared of dem!'' **''Player: Uh...that's a bit unexpected.'' **'Player:' Bowoloftrix! Don't worry, I'm going to go and get help! **'Bowloftrix:' Please hurry! *'Player:' All right. Wait here, I'll be right back. If the player speaks with Scalectrix before having returned to see Pikkupstix: *'Scalectrix:' So what's the plan? *'Player:' The...plan? *'Scalectrix:' The plan! The plan to save Bowloftrix! *'Player:' Oh! That plan! Sorry, I still need to speak to Pikkupstix to find out what he has in mind. *'Scalectrix:' Well could you PLEASE hurry up? *'Player:' Hey, you can't rush heroism. I'll be right back. The Plan Prepared Pikkupstix *'Player:' Bowloftrix has been kidnapped by trolls! *'Pikkupstix:' Oh no, this is terrible! Is Scalectrix all right? *'Player:' Yes, she is keeping an eye on the trolls by the well. She says there are too many trolls to attack directly. She tried scaring them away, but a spirit wolf didn't work. Do you have anything more powerful that could work? *'Pikkupstix:' I...might well do. But it's risky. Although with you assisting me we might well do it. I sense deep wells of energy within you that you could tap. You might even survive! *'Player:' Well thanks, I..., ...I might what now? *'Pikkupstix:' We are going to attempt a momentous feat of summoning! We are going to try and summon...a giant wolpertinger! *'Player:' How will that help? *'Pikkupstix:' A giant wolpertinger is a legendary spirit creature that can generate an aura of fear so potent that even a horde of trolls will flee in terror at its approach! Usually such a summoning would take a circle of experienced druids, but we have to clear out that horde before they attack. We will begin immediately. I need you to bring me a few things. I will need you to bring me my ancient wolf bone amulet, some white hare meat, and an embroidered pouch. I will also need to give you a blessed spirit shard, and a grey charm. The amulet should be with my assistant, Stikklebrix. He took it to White Wolf Mountain, which is the large range to the west of Taverley. The hare meat is available from the pet shop, which is on the bottom floor of the building to the south of here. The pouch is lost somewhere upstairs. I managed to lose it in a rather violent kafuffle. And, of course, I have the last two items here when you are ready for them. *Ask about the wolf bone amulet. **'Pikkupstix:' I gave it to my assistant, Stikklebrix, when I sent him over to White Wolf Mountain to bring me some wolf fur. For luck, you know. Although now I come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while...what day is it again? Huh...that means he's been gone about a week. I do hope he's all right. Anyway, I'm sure you'll find him in good health. White Wolf Mountain is to the west of here. You will need to cross the river at the bridge to the south-west. I'd suggest taking some food. There are vicious wolves there. If you see one, then just run past it if you can. * Ask about the white hare meat. **'Pikkupstix:' The pet shop owner in town has some. They import it for some of the more pampered pets, although to be honest more of it ends up on the plates of pet owners than in doggy-bowls. The pet shop is on the bottom floor of the building to the south of my house. I would go and get it myself, but after the bird seed incident we are not on speaking terms. *Ask about the embroidered pouch. **'Pikkupstix:' It's in my room upstairs, somewhere. We lost it when Beezeltrix summoned that smoke devil. **'Player:' What happened to her? **'Pikkupstix:' Oh, it was terrible! Really, truly terrible...I've never seen such...carnage and devastation! We have managed to clean up all the glass and soot, but I couldn't find it. Obviously a fresh pair of eyes will do the trick. Oh, and if you find a foot up there, do let me know. There's a good chap. **'Player:' A foot? As in a 'foot' foot or a foot of something? **'Pikkupstix:' Never mind! I remember where we found it now. *Ask for the rare summoning items. **'Pikkupstix:' Of course. Remember, these are EXTREMELY rare and precious, so I plead that you take good care of them. **'Infobox:' Pikkupstix carefully hands you the grey charm and blessed spirit shard. **'Player:' Well, you know, I'm pretty skilled at holding things. I should be able to keep this safe. **'Pikkupstix:' I hope you're right. These are very valuable relics. *'Player:' I think I had better go. Obtaining the materials Embroided Pouch Upon going upstairs in Pickupsticks' house: *'Player:' Okay that pouch has to be here somewhere. (Note that this is said in local chat instead of a dialogue box.) Upon searching the drawer: *'Infobox:' You have found the embroidered pouch under some socks in this drawer. White Hare Meat Pet Shop Owner *'Player:' Hello there, do you sell white hare meat? *'Pet Shop Owner:' Yes I do! I stock it as a treat for the animals, but some people round here snap it up for themselves! Waste not, want not! I get it imported from a very reputable trapper in Morytania called Rufus. He always knows how to get the best meat for the animals and ships it pre-skinned, boned and cut. White hare, basilisk, chinchompa, veal... *'Player:' That's all very interesting, but do you happen to have some white hare meat I could have? It is an emergency. *'Infobox:' The pet shop owner gives you a portion of white hare meat. *'Pet Shop Owner:' Well if it is an emergency I suppose I can let you have some. I hope things work out for you! Is there anything else I can help you with? *'Player:' Can I use your shop? Opens the Pet Shop. Ancient Wolf Bone Amulet After searching Stikklebrixes body: *'Infobox:' You take the amulet from the sad remains of Stikklebrix. Extra Dialogue If Pikkustix is spoken to and asked about the rare summoning items after you destroyed them: Pikkupstix *'Pikkupstix:' Yes... *'Player:' Theoretically, HOW rare and HOW unique were they? *'Pikkupstix:' Rare and unique enough for me to enchant them to return to me if they were lost. So, imagine my surprise when I turn round and find them lying on my table. *'Player:' Ahaha...funny story... *'Pikkupstix:' Save it. Take them back, and try not to drop them this time. *'Infobox:' Pikkupstix carefully hands you the rare summoning items. *'Player:' I think I had better go. *'Pikkupstix:' Well, best of luck in your hunt. If Scalectrix is spoken to before imbuing the giant wolpertinger pouch: Scalectrix *'Scalectrix:' So what's the plan? *'Player:' Pikkupstix wants me to summon a giant wolpertinger to scare off the trolls. Do you think that'll work? *'Scalectrix:' A giant wolpertinger? That'd scare the heads off the King Black Dragon, never mind these trolls! But you'll have to get some pretty unique items to make it work... *'Player:' Yes, that is what I am looking for right now. *'Scalectrix:' Oh? Then I won't take up any more of your time. Guthix speed your progress, hero! The Plan Enacted Pikkupstix *'Pikkupstix:' How goes the hunt? *'Player:' I have the items all here! *'Pikkupstix:' I see what I have heard about you is more than true! You've got everything right here! Now, before you go running off, let me do something... *''Pikkupstix casts a spell on the player.'' *'Player:' What was that about? *'Pikkupstix:' I have some spirit helpers that sometimes do tasks for me. In this case I just asked them to make sure that these items will all return to me if they get lost or damaged. Now, all you have to do is go and infuse them at the obelisk there. You won't have to worry about picking which pouch to make, as you know exactly what to make from these items. *'Player:' Then what? *'Pikkupstix:' Well, you should come over here and let me inspect your work. You never know what could go wrong with such a monumental summoning effort like this one! Upon infusing the pouch at the obelisk: *'Infobox:' You craft the giant wolpertinger pouch. It thrums with barely contained power. *'Player:' I should check with Pikkupstix that this is how it is supposed to look. Upon speaking to Pikkupstix again: *'Pikkupstix:' Have you done it? Do you have the pouch? *'Player:' I made the giant wolpertinger pouch! **'Pikkupstix:' Phenomenal! I knew I sensed great things in your future my assistant. Come, let me see it! **'Player:' Here it is. **'Pikkupstix:' I had never thought we'd have needed one of these in my lifetime. Well done. I think you are ready. Take this to Scalectrix. With her help, you should be able to summon this spirit beast and rout the trolls. **'Player:' So can't I do this on my own? **'Pikkupstix:' No, no. The energy needed to summon this beast is too much for just one person. Even with the pair of you it will only last a few moments. But Scalectrix is strong too. Between you both you should be able to accomplish this. *'Player:' You really seem to have had some problems with your assistants. **'Pikkupstix' You are right, it has been pretty hard since the war started. **'Player:' Well what's happened? Have the trolls been killing them, or has it all been down to accidents? **'Pikkupstix:' It is a mixture of both, really. To be honest, I have always found that my assistants have had a lot of eagerness and a lot less common sense for self-preservation. Now, let me see...You already know about Stikklebrix...who else was there? There was poor Lunatrix, who went mad. He tried to commune with the elder spirits, and they were not happy. Last I saw of him, he went running out of the door with his pants on his head... Then there was Ashtrix. He managed to cut his own hand off, the poor fool. It would have been alright, except he then managed to wedge a hacksaw in the stump, and in his delirium wouldn't let anyone help him. Then there was Spartrix, who was captured by the Black Knights and taken as a slave. I hear that he tried to lead a slave rebellion. Which, while noble in itself, is not really the sort of thing a 5-foot, sickly, bookish druid should do. Especially when unarmed and facing evil knights in full plate mail. Let's see...there was Beezeltrix and the smoke devil; we literally lost Feletrix; those trolls took the twins when they were healing soldiers on the front line. And the less said about Hastrix, the better! **'Player:' Wow... you really haven't had much luck with assistants. **'Pikkupstix:' It has been one heck of a busy week, I can tell you. Now, is there anything else you need? repeat Scaring the trolls Scalectrix Scalectrix: You're back! What's the news? Player: I have a giant wolpertinger pouch. Here, take a look. Scalectrix: A giant wolpertinger pouch...I never thought I'd see one. Scalectrix: WIth just the two of us it'll be a stretch, and we'll only be able to summon it for a few seconds, but that might be all the time we need. Player: Come on. Let's get Bowloftrix before he becomes a bowl of Bowloftrix. The player and Scalectrix descend into the dry well and find Bowloftrix in a cauldron being cooked. Player: Alright, trolls. Time for round two! Scalectrix: This is it, get ready! Wolf Meat: It's da girly dat had da woof! We gots more druid meat 'fore da big fight, lads! Player: You want to eat something? Chew on this, you filthy animals! Scalectrix: Yes! Feel the true power of the Druids! The giant wolpertinger is summoned. Wolf Bones: Har har har! A big bunny! Dat's not scary at all! Wolf Meat: It scaring me! Why it scaring me? Wolf Bones: Lef it! It going to eat us all! Wolf Meat: It messing with Wolf Meat's brains! It in my head! Make it stop! Wolf Bones: Wolf Bones need his mummy! Player: Quick! Let's get Bowloftrix, before they regroup. Scalectrix: Yes, the wolpertinger won't last long. Scalectrix: In fact, there it goes... Player: Well let's get Bowloftrix and get out. Scalectrix: Oh dear...I hope he's all right. Scalectrix and the player retrieve Bowloftrx amidst the still-cowering trolls and escape the dry well. Bowloftrix: Thank you both! I was a gonner until you showed up! Scalectrix: Well he/she is the one you should really be thanking. Without him/her we'd never have been able to call the wolpertinger. Bowloftrix: Yes, thank you very much, hero! Player: No problem, I'm just glad we got you out of there before you were badly injured. Scalectrix: Especially as that means you'll be able to come back and help with Pikkupstix's next project. Bowloftrix: Uh...well...yes... Bowloftrix: Oh! Ow! Ow! I think the trolls cracked one of my ribs! I should get that seen to...right away! Scalectrix: Oh, you poor man! Go see the healers before you faint! Bowloftrix runs away. Player: He seemed to run quite quickly for a man with a cracked rib. Scalectrix: Maybe he was in such pain he wanted to get there quickly. Scalectrix: Anyway, he's alive and well, all thanks to you! Post-quest dialogue Pikkupstix: Well done! I heard the news! You've saved my assistants from a fate worse than death! Player: Yes, that giant wolpertinger really made the difference. Player: Say, do you have the parts needed to summon it again? I'm sure it would come in handy. Pikkupstix: No, I'm afraid not. The pieces you used were rare...unique in some cases. Pikkupstix: But in the end they were all used up for a good cause. And it did take a hero like you to bring it about. Player: Darn...Oh well, at least Bowloftrix is safe... Player: ...for now. Pikkupstix: What was that? Player: Nothing. Pikkupstix: Anyway, once they are rested, I'll be sending those two off to gather some of those highly poisonous weeds that I need for my research. Pikkupstix: They grow in a pretty dangerous place in the wilderness. Tell me, would you like to be my assistant as well? Player: I have to go! Look at the time! My oven is on and I need to feed the cat! Pikkupstix: Strange...that's what most people say when I ask them that. Transcript